freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuha Aoi Arc
.]] Newly Introduced Characters Pandora *Shion Nayfield *Mi-Ryung Baek *Saeko Kotou Summary 8th Nova Clash Chevalier Pandora Yu-Mi Kim, Elize Schmitz, and Shion Nayfield along with several other Pandora are fighting in the snow against a Type-S Nova during the 8th Nova Clash. They are fairing poorly as several Pandora casualties are suffered. Shion, in her Pandora Mode defends Yu-Mi from the Type-S's whips, but she loses an arm in the process. Many Pandora get caught in the Nova's Freezing field and are cut down while Shion, Elize, and Yu-Mi get away. Elize begins to lose hope, but Yu-Mi activates her Pandora Mode to distract the being. However Yu-Mi is caught in a Freezing field, despite her Pandora Mode enhancements, and is about to be killed. Suddenly three girls emerge and cut the Nova whips. However, it is one girl who has used the currently defined Tempest Turn technique. That girl is Kazuha Aoi. Kazuha expresses that this new Nova, the Type-S, makes all current data on the Nova useless. While she's been watching the fighting, she knows that the Pandora system now needs to get on the same time-axis as the Nova by doubling their speed. The listeners do not fully understand. Asking Yu-Mi to distract, Kazuha prepares her blade and accelerates, dodging the Nova's whips. She then multiplies and prepares to strike on of the Nova's arms. The Pandora are completely distracted by Kazuha's movements until Yu-Mi snaps at them, ordering them to back up Kazuha. Yu-Mi then looks at Kazuha again in awe, wondering if she's pushing the limits of Pandora again. She then recalls the time she first met Kazuha. Kazuha's Arrival One day, West Genetics senior Yu-Mi Kim finishes a jog and returns to her dorm to awaken a lethargic Elize Schmitz. After a comedic encounter between the two room-mates in the shower, Elize and Yu-Mi listen to speech from Sister Margaret. Afterwards, they meet up with Shion Nayfield, and they discuss the arrival of transfer student. Yu-Mi already assumes the worst, but she and Elize are shocked to hear that the transfer student is Gengo Aoi's granddaughter. Then, a running girl crashes into Yu-Mi's large chest and gets thrown back. She feigns being in pain to the ire of the seniors. When Shion asks about her uniform, the girl says that "Gramps" made it for her. The girl then introduces herself as Gengo Aoi's granddaughter, Kazuha Aoi, the new transfer student. The story then cuts to a flashback, as Kazuha begins to explain the circumstances of her arrival at West Genetics. A young Scarlett Ohara is walking along a research facility where she chides two scientists for insulting Dr. Gengo Aoi for allowing his ten-year-granddaughter to participate in the Pandora Project. A young Kazuha is then shown about to engage a Type-F Nova replicate alone. At ten, she held ten stigmata in her back. She deploys her Volt Weapon along with two Anti-Nova shields. Scarlett then meets with Gengo, watching Kazuha battle. Gengo then thinks on the time he enacted Project Pandora. In a second flashback on June 2022 on the L Bridget estate, a young Olivia L. Bridget riding a horse. She asks for her boyfriend, Howard, but he has a meeting, leaving her upset and a little insecure. A young Gengo with colleague Alfred Hughes are the guests at the L. Bridget manor. Eighteen-year-old Howard L. Bridget enters the room, acting like a snobby teenager, but he surprises Gengo to be a very powerful, shrewd, and calculating individual, who is already the head of the L. Bridget family. Gengo is slightly taken aback by the young man's personality. He presents Project Pandora and Project Valkyrie. The former produces a small number on inhuman female warriors, bearing compatibility with Maria Lancelot's stigmata, while the latter produces a large number of warriors with the stigmata stored in devices able to be implemented and disposed when ready. Gengo proposes the former project because it can be implemented immediately while the latter will take years of technological developments, and the Nova will not wait. Howard bursts into a fit of laughter when Gengo begins to revere the power Maria will grant, but shifts into a serious demeanor when Gengo addresses the name of the project: Project Pandora. Recalling Pandora's Box in Greek mythology, Howard knows that such a project must be a double-edged sword, one that could bring both hope or despair. Out of the flashback, Gengo looks at Kazuha fighting and believes she looks just like Maria. Then, just before Kazuha's arrival, junior Pandora Mi-Ryung Baek has defeated a fellow Pandora in a Carnival and has earned first place. She and Yu-Mi are both from Korea, so the class president is excited to hear that Mi-Ryung, not only won, but will be given the honour of being the junior member of the Numbers then the leader of the entire division her senior year. Sister Margaret and a military officer are discussing the exact same topic, and the man reports that Mi-Ryung will not be joining the Numbers. Rather, Gengo has sent a direct request that Kazuha will be the junior member of the Numbers. Kazuha relays this information to her seniors and adds that she got zero points in that same Carnival, thus coming in last place. Yu-Mi is livid at the news, but Kazuha is rather casual, slightly insulting Mi-Ryung and all of her efforts. Yu-Mi insults Kazuha for using her family name to be a part of the elite unit. But Kazuha indicates that the world is run by the people with power and with connections, and it has always been that way. Kazuha's callous words are met by Yu-Mi's hand that slaps her mouth. Later, Yu-Mi Kim begins to mope about striking Kazuha though, in truth, she did deserve it. Elize Schmitz agrees that Kazuha was disrespectful, but Yu-Mi Kim acted out of her emotions by playing favorites, and that was wrong of her, while also citing an incident from last year. Yu-Mi agrees to apologize, but becomes outraged when learning that Kazuha is the only Genetics student to commute. At Kazuha's residence, she is bathing with a young Kazuya Aoi, who wants to get out of the tub. The young boy then inquires about the red mark on his sister's face, knowing someone struck her. Kazuha tries to brush it off, but Kazuya wonders if his sister's being bullied. Kazuha admits she going one of her seniors a little upset. Kazuya already considers himself a man and believe he should be protecting his sister. Kazuha finds her brother and dotes on him before nearly suffocating him in her chest. Juniors Sister Margaret announces that the annual East-West Genetics training exercise will begin soon. Junior Carnival winner Mi-Ryung Baek is shown to have suffered a leg injury during the battle royal that will take a while to heal. She walks outside upset at her injury when a Pandora Saeko Kotou walks up to her, and Mi-Ryung acknowledges her as the top ranked junior at East Genetics. Saeko immediately begins talking down to her equal, but Mi-Ryung keeps walking. Saeko begins to insult West Genetics' leader, which catches the injured girl's attention, and she comes to Yu-Mi's defence. She then reveals that Saeko transferred to East Genetics because she couldn't be the best at West Genetics. Saeko gets defensive, deeming West Genetics weak, for now Gengo's granddaughter has to attend their academy to bolster their strength. Mi-Ryung has had enough and wonders if Saeko could handle the power of her academy's strongest junior. Saeko says their battle can wait before continuing to hammer insults. However, Mi-Ryung notes that if Saeko could not achieve Rank 1 as West but attained it at the East, then it means that the East must be weaker, cementing her claim by saying that Saeko ran to East Genetics to get away from her. This last comments prompts Saeko to walk away but not before ensuring Mi-Ryung that they will have their fight. Kazuha then appears out of no where and reminds Mi-Ryung that personal fights between Pandora are forbidden. Mi-Ryung is a little shocked, and Kazuha says she overheard them on her way home. Mi-Ryung is confused, but Kazuha explains that she commutes to live with her brother, surprising the junior Pandora. Mi-Ryung is aware that Kazuha is not a member of the Numbers, but she is not upset about it, indicating that a person's connections can be a reflection of one's power. When she begins to walk away, Kazuha asks again if personal battle between Pandora are allowed. Mi-Ryung says she's fighting because her academy's leader was mocked, but all Kazuha heard was an inferiority complex. Kazuha's words soon become too personal and Mi-Ryung turns it on Kazuha, saying her just became a Pandora due to her connections. Mi-Ryung's inferiority begins to show and she admits that Kazuha's reasoning is correct, but only on paper. Sometimes, she continues, there are things rules cannot protect. Home Visit Kazuha is visited by Yu-Mi and Elize at which Kazuha shares her's and Kazuya's dinner with them. Kazuya then asks Yu-Mi if she was the one who hit his sister, Yu-Mi denies it, but Kazuha admitted that Yu-Mi was the one that gave her a strict lesson using her fists. Kazuha, Yu-Mi, and Elize are then left alone and Kazuha shares some tea with them. She apologizes for not having some and says that money was tight, since she had to pay for a house near Genetics, and having to pay for Kazuya's tuition. Yu-Mi being surprised by this, asked why she had to pay for all of these expenses herself when she is Gengo's granddaughter, to which Kazuha responds that he has nothing to do with them staying here. Kazuha continues to explain that she had made a deal to become a Pandora in exchange for letting Kazuya and her live there. Yu-Mi then understands that Kazuha is not as lavish as she had once thought and apologized to her. Kazuha then says that she would like to hit her in exchange for the apology. Yu-Mi accepts these terms and Kazuha says, with a smile, "You truly are worthy of being student council president" and instead of hitting Yu-Mi in the face she decides to grope her as punishment instead. Kazuha then accepts the apology and hoped that they could start off on the right foot. Yu-Mi and Elize accept and state that if she needed to talk they would be more then willing to listen. Kazuha then asks them a favor. Mi-Ryung vs. Saeko At night, Mi-Ryung Baek and Saeko meet in the Type-F Nova replicate bunker for their scheduled battle despite being forbidden from entering. Saeko tries to trash talk Mi-Ryung, but she is unmovable. The girls deploy their pole-arm Volt Weapons, ready to battle, but Yu-Mi Kim, Elize Schmitz, and Kazuha Aoi turn on the lights, revealing themselves to the hostile Pandora. Kazuha told them about the battle. Saeko thinks Mi-Ryung is trying to run away, but Elize assures her that Mi-Ryung did not tell her anything. She then chides both of them for such a ridiculous affair. Yu-Mi then asks Saeko if she really hates her, and Saeko believes that Yu-Mi ordered the Freshman to attack her so Mi-Ryung could get first place. Yu-mi finds her reasoning pathetic, but allows their little farce, for Yu-Mi believes Mi-Ryung is inherently superior. She adds that they'll be watching the battle, so its perfectly fair. Yu-Mi then agrees to take full responsibility if they are caught, much to Saeko's joy. Saeko attacks Mi-Ryung, but the Korean Pandora dodges and lunges her weapon, scratching Saeko's cheek. Saeko kicks her in the face then throws her weapon, asserting herself as the stronger one. Mi-Ryung dodges, but Saeko easily punches her in the gut with Mi-Ryung's injury not healing properly. Mi-Ryung crashes into the wall, and Saeko performs a descending kick. Mi-Ryung takes the attack to the face, but catches Saeko, maliciously saying she's never let her go. Yu-Mi and Elize are slightly amused. Mi-Ryung admits that Kutou is much faster, but she is much stronger. Mi-Ryung begins to smash her enemy's body several times across the unforgiving steel floors and iron walls. Yu-Mi hopes Saeko realizes why Mi-Ryung is superior. After delivering several beatings, Mi-Ryung lets go of her defeated enemy and turns to Yu-Mi Kim, prepared to assume responsibility for her actions. Yu-Mi reminds her that she intends to take the blame. She then wonders if Mi-Ryung is confident enough to turn her back to Kutou, whom she admits is an excellent Pandora. Kutou can still stand despite her injuries and throws her Volt Weapon. Mi-Ryung narrowly evades it but Kutou kicks her in the gut. Kutou materializes her Volt Weapon again before throwing it. Mi-Ryung ducks, but the pole-weapon breaks through the dummy Nova control center and the fake beast activates. Dummy Rampage Yu-Mi Kim immediately jumps down and orders Elize to report the activation of the dummy Nova. Kazuha Aoi offers to help, but Yu-Mi believes her to be too weak based on the recent Carnival and orders her to stay out of the way. West Genetics' leader turns to the shocked Mi-Ryung and Saeko. She orders Mi-Ryung to be the striker while Saeko is to act as the decoy. Saeko seethes at the order. Awakened, Sister Margaret is informed from Elize of the disturbance in the Type-F hangar.The Type-F begins releasing spikes from its body. The girls evade and a fearful Yu-Mi orders Saeko to distract the beast. Saeko begins to follow, but she wants the role of the striker and lunges toward the Nova's core. She keeps asserting that Mi-Ryung is not stronger than her. Soon, the obstinate Pandora is struck and plummets to the floor. She's been injured and the dummy fires its spikes. Yu-Mi blocks the attack, but her thighs and shoulders are pierced. Yu-Mi falters, but screams why Saeko doesn't understand the roles of Pandora on the battlefield. Because Saeko is the fastest, she must play the role of decoy, but her pride is interfering with her objective. Before collapsing, Yu-Mi declares to the stunned junior that Pandora are a unit and will not function properly if one of its "organs" fails to properly operate. Mi-Ryung recklessly attacks the Nova and is pushed back. Out of ammo, the dummy attacks the girl with its arm, and Saeko blocks the attacks with her body. Mi-Ryung is dumbfounded. As pain surges though the Pandora's body, she tells her rival that she knows the roles of begin a Pandora. But she wanted to be the best and defeat Mi-Ryung because she's incredibly proud of being a defender of humanity. Mi-Ryung promptly gets on her feet after hearing Saeko's declaration and helps hold up the Nova's arm, and Saeko silently admits her admiration for Mi-Ryung. A chipper Kazuha has watched Mi-Ryung and Saeko's conversation, and wonders if the two are going to die from a mere dummy. She continues to say that she was going to relax and watch, since the student president told her, but because Yu-Mi's out of commission and the two juniors are reconciling, she'll fight. Kazuha deploys her sword, which is clearly not a pole-arm Volt Weapon that most Genetics Pandora had been using. Kazuha gets into a stance and accelerates through the dummy Nova's core with her signature attack, Blood Strike. The two juniors and a barely conscious Yu-Mi are astonished at what they are just seen, for no other warrior had performed such an attack. Twenty stigmata glowed on Kazuha's back as she completed her technique, which would one day be known as one of the revolutionary High End Skills. Yu-Mi passes out, wondering what Kazuha is. Aftermath After the pseudo Nova Clash, the school has heard of the mishap in the Type-F's hangar. The students believe Yu-Mi Kim and two juniors stopped it. Yu-Mi has been hospitalized, but after her recovery, she will be placed on confinement for fifteen days. Kazuha, Saeko, and Mi-Ryung received the same punishment as well. Yu-Mi looms over the fact that Saeko and Mi-Ryung did not get along, but Elize points to a vase of flowers that the once antagonistic Pandora sent her, causing Yu-Mi to smile. Elize then asks for details about the dummy Nova situation, asking if the "weakling" Kazuha was the one who stopped it. Yu-Mi confirms it, causing Elize to outrage a little, considering it impossible. Yu-Mi admits that she too is in disbelief, but it's all true, meaning Kazuha was never as weak as they thought. Yu-Mi adds that she has even more question for her. In the principal's office, Sister Margaret asks herself what Gengo Aoi intends to do with the Pandora upon Kazuha's arrival. Despite Sister Margaret's worries, the evolution of Pandora continued exponentially with the Kazuha's development of the High End Skills until her death in the 8th Nova Clash. Gallery 8 th noca clash.jpg Tempest turn.jpg Introducing herself.jpg Flash back.jpg Comparing maria to kazuha.jpg Yumi finds out kazuha on the numbers.jpg Yumi slapps kazhua.jpg Arugue ments.jpg Talking.jpg Visting.jpg Bitch fight.jpg Oh shit.jpg Troll face.jpg Yumi in hosttal.jpg On the phone to gengo aoi.jpg End of arc.jpg Trivia See Also Category:Freezing: Zero story arcs